Shinobi of the Moon
by RustyCage500
Summary: The world where women hold power, and the sole exception with great power, how will his life look when his abilities came to the daylight, will he be accepted or feared by the world, only time will tell. NarutoXHarem Strong&Smart Naruto, bloodline Naruto.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Hello everyone, it's me, Rusty. I wanted to present you this new story of mine, someone would probably accuse me of forgetting about my other stories but I assure you that it won't happen, I would never forget any of my fanfiction, true that some were updated VERY long ago but I never forgot.

Anyway, I saw that there isn't too much romance fanfictions featuring Naruto and Kaguya which greatly saddened me, that's why I wanted to make this story, and what's a better idea for a story than a massive harem and world where only girls can be ninja and Naruto being a sole exception.

Now I will just shut enjoy this story

* * *

Ninja, the warriors that can harness energy called chakra, however due to still unknown reason only females can do that, that's why, to increase the chances of bearing female children a new Jutsu was created, **Futanari no Jutsu** , it allowed to temporarily create a male reproductive organ on female that allowed two females to have children which greatly increased the chance of the child being a girl.

This story started with unexpected turns of event, a Kunoichi from Uchiha clan attacked Kushina Uzumaki, a wife of the Fourth Hokage Minako Namikaze. At that time Kushina was giving birth which greatly weakened the seal holding the Kyūbi no Yōko, a Nine-tailed Demon Fox, the Uchiha used that fact to forcibly break the seal which in turn would kill Kushina. Why she did that, simple, jealousy, Uchiha Nanase was in love with Minako Namikaze but when the news of Kushina and Minako being married leaked out Nanase couldn't contain the hatred she felt for Kushina.

However Nanase made one fatal mistake, she messed with wrong Kunoichi, when the Kyūbi was released Minako engaged Nanase in a fight which ended quickly with Minako being a winner, meanwhile Kushina with the help of Biwako, the wife of the third Hokage Sarutobi Hirari, gave birth to a boy which Minako took to seal Kyūbi inside of him, Kushina wanted to protest but knew that it was futile as Kyūbi couldn't be resealed inside her without killing her. Minako disappeared to seal the Kyūbi, however it wasn't over as Kushina gave birth to another child, a girl, few minutes after Minako left, that day her children, Naruto and Nanami were born, also Kyūbi was sealed inside Naruto, making him the first male Jinchūriki.

* * *

(Seven years later)

The young Naruto was walking through the village with his head down and frown on his face, he have short and spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek, he's wearing a blue T-shirt with Uzumaki crest on the back, white shorts and blue sandals. The reason for his sour mood was simple, it was his birthday but his parents like usually paid attention only to his sister, Nanami. Walking through the streets of Konoha he received glares from males and strange looks from females, he only knew that the looks from females weren't negative but he didn't know how.

Walking through the busy streets of the clan district of Konoha, Naruto couldn't suppress the shivers that run down his spines every now and then, he quickened his pace and not longer than few minutes later he found himself in front of a rather small compound compared to the other, he stared at the large gate before him in nervousness, he bit his thumb, drawing some blood and smeared some of it onto a spiral symbol on the gate, the blood was absorbed into the symbol which began to give out a dim red glow before dying down. The gate slowly cracked open and Naruto stepped inside, he looked up at the three storey house before him and sighed, he walked inside the house and immediately heard a light humming from the kitchen, he ignored it and proceeded to walk toward the stairs, his mother, Kushina noticed him and greeted with a smile.

"Welcome home Naru-chan." Naruto however spared her only a glance before moving forward, he missed the look of hurt on Kushina's face, Naruto walked up the stairs and opened the second door on the right which lead to his room, without a word Naruto walked up and fall on top of the bed face first before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Minako Namikaze was walking toward her house with her daughter, Nanami, by her side. Minako is a rather tall woman, with around 179cm in height, low D-cups breasts, bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing her face, she wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, blue sandals and short-sleeved long white haori over her normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope, the haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

Nanami have waist long red hair pulled into a braid with shoulder-length strands similar to that of Kushina, fair skin, violet eyes full of life and whisker marks the same as Naruto, she wore a green sleeveless shirt, black jacket she left open, blue pants and blue ankle-length sandals.

Everyone bowed in respect as Minako passed them, Nanami was holding her mother's hand and looked in awe at her mother. They entered their house and walked into the kitchen where they found Kushina sitting by the table with her face buried in her hands, Minako immediately get worried.

"Kushi-chan, what happened?" Minako asked in a caring tone, letting go of her daughter's hand she walked up to Kushina and hugged her from behind, Kushina sniffed and looked at Minako with puffy red eyes, a clear sign the she was crying.

"I-it's Naru-chan..." Nothing more needed to be said as Minako looked down in shame, she knew exactly what happened, when Kushina and Minako started to teach their daughter how to be a Kunoichi they didn't have much time for Naruto, that's why they send him to a civilian school in hopes that he would find friends there but it had the opposite effect, Naruto started to close up, until he stopped showing his feeling altogether. Minako grabbed her hand and sat down beside Kushina.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he will open up soon." Minako said reassuringly, Nanami sniffed slightly before walking out from the kitchen and up the stairs, she walked up to the Naruto's room and knocked few times.

"Onii-sama, dinner will soon be ready." She called out before walking inside the room, she immediately noticed Naruto sleeping on the bed, causing her to smile warmly and walked up to him, she sat down on the edge of his bed and began to gently pet his head.

"Onii-sama...I promise that I will protect you..." She spoke warmly to his sleeping form, she stayed like that for several minutes before someone lightly knocked on the door, Nanami immediately stopped what she was doing and turned toward the door, she watched as Minako walked inside the room with a smile on her face.

"Nana-chan, dinner is ready..." She started, then her gaze turned toward sleeping Naruto.

"Naru-chan needs sleep, just let him rest." Nanami nodded at her mother's words and stood up, a content smile on her face.

"Okay Kaa-chan." With that said she turned toward Naruto and kissed his cheek, Minako smiled at the sign of affection and walked out, when she was sure Nanami didn't saw her, Minako frowned slightly, she knew that clans sometimes allowed incest if the blood was too thinned out but that was completely different matter, she can only hope that the affection Nanami showed toward Naruto was only sibling-like...not anything more. Minako walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table beside Kushina, seconds later Nanami walked in with a smile on her face.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his window, noting it was night he quickly get up and opened his window, with a agility not seen in a child his age Naruto climbed onto the roof and upon walking to the highest point sat down, he gazed at the silver moon and smiled. It always calmed him down and made him feel protected, he closed his eyes and just let the cold breeze wash over him, he slowly felt his consciousness slipping from his grasp so he opened his eyes, after all he would easily die if he fell from such height. His eyes went wide open when he saw the moon and the red glow it shined, it was much different from the one he used to look at. The moon looked like a eye with ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclera and irises, containing a pattern of nine tomoe.

He quickly rubbed his eyes to shake off whatever illusion it was, when he opened his eyes again the moon was back to normal, that left Naruto completely confused.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself, after few seconds of thinking he shook his head, throwing the topic on the side track. After few more minutes of watching the moon Naruto heard laughter coming from the kitchen, curious, he slid down the roof and to the edge where he started to climb down toward the ground, when he get there he silently walked to the kitchen's window and peered inside, the sight made him freeze in place. He saw as both his mothers and Nanami sat at the table with Nanami blowing the candles on the birthday cake, Kushina clapped into her hands and hugged Nanami while Minako just relaxed in her chair.

"Happy birthday Nana-chan, did you made your wish?" Kushina asked after releasing her daughter, Nanami nodded happily, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"That's Nana-chan, our beloved child." Minako said with a grin, Naruto's eyes went wide open for few seconds before they became cold.

'So that's how it is...so be it.' Naruto thought and quickly walked away from the window and outside the compound, he couldn't allow himself to break down here or else Minako or Kushina would hear him. Back inside the kitchen, Nanami looked at the cake with a small frown before looking at Kushina.

"Kaa-chan, where's Onii-sama's cake?" She asked, Kushina smiled and walked up to the fridge from which she took out the cake similar to Nanami's except the words 'Happy birthday Naru-chan' made from frosting, Kushina placed the cake on the table and turned toward Minako.

"Darling, can you go get Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, Minako opened her mouth to reply but Nanami beat her on it.

"I will go!" She said quickly in disappeared from the kitchen leaving stunned parents behind, taking the most from this moment of privacy Minako turned toward Kushina.

"Kushi-chan, we must talk...it's about Nanami." Kushina immediately turned serious.

"What happened?" She asked, Minako checked the stairs and nodded to herself before turning back toward Kushina.

"I think she loves Naruto." Minako said seriously to which Kushina gave her a blank stare, after few second of silence Kushina burst off into a laughing fit causing Minako to look at her wife uneasily, after few moments passed Kushina calmed down and grinned at Minako.

"Of course she love him, they're siblings after all." Kushina said cheerfully to which Minako shook her head.

"I'm afraid she loves him more than a brother." When she said that Kushina froze, for few seconds she didn't said anything before she slowly regained her wits.

"I was afraid that you will said th..." She didn't managed to finish as Nanami's cream was heard from the outside, from the roof to be precise, Minako quickly sprung up from her chair and grabbed Kushina's hand before using **Hiraishin** seal she placed on the roof, with a flash they disappeared from the kitchen and appeared on the roof where they saw Nanami with her hands on her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nanami, what happened?!" Minako said seriously catching Nanami's attention.

"Onii...Onii-sama disappeared!" She shouted before bursting out in more tears, Minako's eyes went wide from shock but she quickly regained her wits.

"Are you sure? He can be somewhere else in the compound." Kushina said reassuringly but Nanami shook her head furiously.

"No! It's full moon, Onii-sama always go to the roof to watch it!" After hearing that bit of information Minako cursed under her breath before turning toward Kushina.

"Go check around the compound while I check around the village." With that said Minako disappeared in a flash and Kushina jumped down from the roof leaving crying Nanami alone.

"Onii-sama..." Nanami muttered weakly before going back inside.

* * *

Naruto run through the nearly empty streets of Konoha, purposely avoiding the main streets, his current destination was the village gate that should be open for several more minutes, suddenly he heard alarms booming across the village causing his eyes to go wide.

'A lockdown?!' Naruto thought in shock before something clicked inside his mind.

'Oh...I see, of course they wouldn't let the container of Kyūbi go.' He picked up his speed and rushed from the side alley toward the nearby gate, when he looked there however he saw two guards standing in front of the gate and the gate itself was slowly closing. Picking up his speed even more Naruto rushed at the gate, the two Chūnin Kunoichi noticed him and prepared to catch him, much to Naruto's shock, he closed his eyes and prayed for a chance to leave the village, suddenly the moon changed, it became purple with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the moon, both guards looked in shock at the moon and gasped loudly, Naruto heard that and opened his eyes, he noticed the purple glow and looked at the moon, his eyes going wide from shock.

He stared at the moon for what felt like several minutes but only few seconds passed, unknowingly to him his eyes changed, becoming the same as the moon, he turned his sight toward the two guards and raised his right hand at them, his body moving on itself.

"Shinra Tensei..." The words slipped from his mouth without his control, the two Kunoichi only had seconds before a booming noise could be heard and an invisible force hit them, throwing them several meters back and into the wall, knocking them out. Naruto didn't paid attention to them his focus was on the gate, the moon suddenly began to glow stronger and Naruto felt great power flooding his body, when he neared the gate that power suddenly shifted, going into his hand and onward.

"Shinra Tensei!" He shouted, for few seconds nothing happened and Naruto feared that he will smash into the gate if he won't stop right now, however it did something, a deep dent appeared in the gate before the force pushed more, blowing the gates with a lot of noise, Naruto didn't stop even for a second as he sprinted out from the village, leaving the destroyed gate behind.

* * *

Minako was searching frantically through the village, she cursed her carelessness, before Nanami went to get Naruto she felt something behind the window but the presence was so weak that she thought that it was an animal, she should thought about the possibility of things like this happening, they gave Naruto too little attention and the words she said in the kitchen could be taken the wrong way.

'Shit...it's all my fault, Hirari-sama shouldn't sacrifice her life to seal Kyūbi, I should be the one to do that.' Minako thought in sorrow, then she felt it, the very powerful presence she couldn't even compare to the one Kyūbi was giving off, she looked at the source and gasped the moon turned purple with black ripple-like pattern over it, she paused for few seconds to watch it before a small booming noise reached her ears, she disregarded it as Kushina searching for Naruto but after several more seconds a loud noise of explosion reached her ears, her eyes snapped to the gates of Konoha and went wide from shock, the gate was blown back by something, its massive hinges snapping under the unknown force.

"Naruto..." She said in shock, she knew that shouldn't be possible but something was telling her that it was in fact Naruto that destroyed the gate, without second thought Minako threw a three-pronged kunai toward the gate and waited for few seconds before it hit the ground, when it did Minako disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the gate, she sprinted out from the village and toward the direction when she felt a very small presence of Naruto, she hadn't noticed the moon changing, becoming red with ripple-like pattern and nine tomoe, a small black dot in the middle.

* * *

After several seconds of running Naruto fell face first into the ground, his body didn't have the strength to run anymore, he noticed the purple glow of the moon changing into a red one, Naruto then heard like something landed on the grass not too far away from him, he summoned all his strength to raise his head and look in that direction, his eyes went wide open when he saw the most beautiful person he ever saw.

The woman was tall, around 190cm in height with very delicate facial features and very pale skin, she had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from her head, her eyes were that of the Hyūga clan, pupilless in a shade of lavender, her eyebrows were cut very short and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

He watched as the woman seemingly glided inches above the ground toward his position and crouched beside his prone body, taking him into her arms.

"Wh-who are you...?" Naruto asked weakly, the woman smiled down at him and stood up. She slowly floated up but a shout stopped her.

"Put my son down right now!" Naruto snapped his eyes toward the voice, he wasn't surprised when he saw Minako standing there with a angry look on her face, Naruto looked up at the woman who carried him and gasped, the third eye opened on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically, the eye looked the same as the moon right now, with a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclera and irises, containing a pattern of nine tomoe, the eye scared him slightly but the strangely calming presence of the woman caused his fear to wash away. A gasp caught his attention, he turned his gaze toward his mother and watched as she was slowly raised into air and she looked like something was choking her, after few seconds Minako's eyes rolled back into her head but the force didn't let go, scaring Naruto. He was angry at his family, true, but he didn't want his mother to die.

"Please stop it!" Naruto shouted, the woman's eyes went wide open for few seconds before the third eye closed, not leaving even a single hint that it was there before, Minako fall down to the ground, unconscious. The woman looked at Naruto to which he closed his eyes in fear, a gentle hand on his cheek caused his eyes to go wide open in surprise, the woman was smiling gently at Naruto with loving look in her eyes.

"Fear not Naru-chan, you're special, you will bring great changes into this world and anyone who disagree with that will kneel before your power...I will train you so you can be the most powerful person on this world." The woman said in a very beautiful voice, forcing a small blush from Naruto who looked at her in awe.

"How...how do you know me?" Naruto asked, the woman looked over at the moon.

"Because I watched you for a long time, just as you watched me." Seeing the confused look of Naruto she giggled slightly, thinking about how cute he looked.

"My name is Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess, I have the power over the moon and chakra." Naruto's eyes went wide open at her words.

"Then, can you give it to me? Give me chakra?" He asked slowly, still trying to process how exactly he end up like this, Kaguya smiled and brushed her hand through his nearly golden hair.

"I don't have to, before she was sealed inside you I gave my daughter a mission, she manipulated your body so that it would develop your own chakra coils, so that you wouldn't rely on her own chakra. At first I was afraid that she wouldn't do that but it turned out just right, but enough talk, we should go now, we have so much training before us." Naruto stared at her for few seconds before his eyes turned toward the unconscious form of his mother, feeling the inner conflict Naruto have she decided to reassure him.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, you will see them soon, I just need to take you away from them so that they will see what they threw away." Naruto looked at the Goddess holding him and smiled, snuggling closer to her, much to her delight. The seven years old Naruto quickly fell asleep in the Goddess arms, Kaguya smiled down at him lovingly. A black rift opened behind her into which she stepped in, as soon as she was inside it closed, not leaving any trace of existence.

Minako slowly opened her eyes to see her son seemingly asleep in the woman's arms, she tried to move her body to go after them but it didn't even twitched.

"Naru...chan..." She breathed out weakly and to her great shock the pale woman looked at her.

'Byakugan?!' Minako thought before the rift Kaguya stepped into disappeared, leaving Minako alone in the clearing. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the place she last time saw her son.

'Wait for me Naru-chan...Kaa-chan is coming for you...just wait...' Minako thought before her consciousness faded once more.

* * *

Does the prologue was to your liking? If yes then I'm greatly please, if not...well...I will try better next time. Anyway, please review so that I can know what you thought about my story and share you ideas with me.

Bye for now and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2- First day at home

Hello back everyone, it's the second episode of Shinobi of the Moon.

Please enjoy.

* * *

{12 years After Kyūbi * September 28 * Kumogakure}

On one of the platforms in cloud covered Kumogakure two figures are clashing, one of them is a 12 years old boy around 156cm in height, with spiky blond hair and low placed slim ponytail reaching to his waist, the hair on the ponytail are golden blond to the middle where they slowly began to turn silvery white, on his lightly tanned face are three distinctive whisker-like marks on each cheek and his eyes are bright blue. He wore a long sleeved mesh shirt beneath a opened-up haori with sleeves slightly covering his hands, the bottom of the haori reach to his ankles, placed on both shoulder parts of haori are red Uzumaki symbols while a black crescent moon symbol is placed on its back, the haori is also held up in front by a thin orange cord near the neck, on his bottom part he wore a black pants with kunai holsters strapped to both of his thighs, black sandals with silver shin guards and finally a large jar-like container closed by the cork is strapped on his back with thick leather belt, inside the jar was something like a silver-coloured sand.

In his right hand was massive scythe around 3 meters in height, it's made completely from a silver coloured metal except from part of the pole which is black, it have a crude, skeletal look with pole having a spine like protrusions and the upper part having big spikes coming out of it, two from the back of the blade and three from the top of it, with few smaller spikes here and there( **A/N:for imagination, it looks like Skeleton Scythe from Vindictus** ).

There person he was fighting with was a very tall woman standing at 192cm in height with dark skin, slim yet well toned body, high D-cup breasts, soft facial features and spiky, shoulder length hair. On her right shoulder is a blue tattooed kanji for 'iron' while on her left cheek just below her eye she have a tattoos of bull's horns, she also use blue lipstick and nail polish. She wore a short-sleeved black blouse beneath a white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, white pants, black sandals, a long, red rope belt tied around her waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, oval shaped sunglasses, white-coloured Kumogakure forehead protector, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around her neck. on her back are seven sheaths for swords with two swords in her hands, held in reverse grip.

All around them dunes of silver dust and few broken swords are scattered while both combatants are slightly panting from exhaustion, the boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of Nine-tailed Demon Fox while the woman was Queen B, Jinchūriki of Eight-tailed Giant Ox.

"B-sensei...let's end it quickly, I must return for my little sister's birthday." Naruto said seriously but one could catch a glimpse of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Queen B smiled before nodding and rushing forward, Naruto quickly did the same and swung his scythe at his incoming sensei, who expertly parried it with her swords creating multiple sparks, both of them engaged in a contest of strength with Queen B quickly gaining an upper hand, acting quickly Naruto jumped slightly letting the strength of B's attack spun him around, caught slightly off-guard B had only a second Naruto swung his foot at her head which she blocked with her forearm and retaliated with a straight punch to his face, Naruto swiftly blocked the punch with the pole of his scythe and focused on the jar at his back, the silver dust shifted and pushed at the cork, popping it open.

B heard that and quickly tried to gain space but something caught her legs, looking down she saw that it was Naruto's ponytail that bound her legs, the small distraction was enough as a fist sized ball of heavy dust impacted her stomach at great speed, knocking the wind out of her and sending her few meters back, however Naruto did let up, he closed his left eye and when he opened it second later it was changed, his left eye became completely purple with black ripple-like pattern, the Rinnegan.

" **Banshō Ten'in**!" Naruto shouted, B felt as some invisible force took hold of her body and brought her toward Naruto, he watched with a grin as B flew closer toward him, the dust that was once scattered around the training ground together with the one from the jar accumulated before Naruto in a form of a giant hand, B could only watch as the hand slammed down on top of her, trapping her under tons of precious dust and creating a huge cloud of normal dust. Naruto watched with a tired smile for few seconds before the silver dust moved away from seemingly lifeless form of Queen B, he quickly sealed his scythe and jar along with the silver dust inside storage seal on his left wrist and waited for Queen B to stand up, when for few seconds she hadn't moved Naruto moved closer to her to check if everything is okay, that was his mistake.

Queen B suddenly moved, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ground, with swift movement she flipped them over so that Naruto was on the ground while she sat on his waist with a grin on her face.

"Looks like I won once more." Queen B stated with teasing undertone, Naruto pouted cutely and looked away from her.

"That was cheating sensei, I really thought that something happened to you." Upon seeing his pout B froze in place, a small blush crept onto her cheeks, Naruto looked up at her with raised eyebrow.

"B-sensei, did something ha..." He couldn't manage to finish as B slammed her lips with his own, effectively silencing him, his eyes went wide for a second before he relaxed and moved his hands behind her neck, bringing her slightly closer toward him. The kiss lasted only for few seconds but it was pleasurable nonetheless, when B pulled away a string of saliva connected their lips for a second before breaking apart, falling on top of Naruto's chin but he didn't noticed that as his mind was still slightly dazed from the kiss, after few seconds he regained his wits, shaking his head Naruto looked at his seconds teacher with serious expression.

"B-sensei, we shouldn't be doing this, what if someone saw this, I don't want people to call you a cougar." B giggled at his serious tone and began to ruffle his hair lightly, a smile never leaving her lips.

"Don't worry about that, they called me much worse when I was younger." She said and then stayed silent for several seconds, just ruffling Naruto's hair, causing the already messy hair to become even messier. Naruto closed his eyes and just relaxed, he still couldn't believe that one of the most powerful women in Kumogakure offered him her heart, it happened few days ago after one of their secret training sessions, Naruto was about to go to the hotel when Queen B grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, greatly shocking him, when she pulled away she confessed to him, however he openly said that he wasn't sure what he felt toward her. Then B just smiled and told him that it was okay as long as he won't forget her.

"Ne...B-sensei..." Naruto said, catching B's attention.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Can you stand up, Konoha is few days away from here and I really want to go home." B's expression quickly saddened at his words, Naruto noticed that and reached toward her cheeks, gently touching them and rubbing circles in a soothing manner.

"I promised that I will come back to give you my answer, and Uzumaki don't break their promises, remember?" At that Queen B smiled sadly and slowly stood up, just then a rift opened from which a woman stepped out, the same woman that took Naruto away from Konoha, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She looked at Naruto with a gentle smile and nodded in greeting toward Queen B, who quickly returned the gesture. Naruto grinned upon seeing her.

"Kaguya-hime, we have just finished our training." Kaguya nodded lightly at his words.

"we should go then Naru-kun, Kurumi is waiting for us at the _Hi no Kuni(Fire Country)_ border, you should know how she can be sometimes." Naruto chuckled at that, that was one of few changes over this past five year, Kaguya released Kyūbi from her seal, turned out that in fact Kyūbi was a very kind Kitsune called Kurumi with very large anger problem. Over this years Kaguya and him established a very friendly relationship, she trained in many aspect of her abilities that he received from her in a ritual at his birth, turned out that Kaguya arrived at the sealing altar where Kyūbi was sealed inside him, using the commotion Kaguya inscribed her own seal on his back and poured massive amounts of her chakra, she also forced him to drink her blood which combined with the seal on his back gave him all the abilities she possessed, she taught him how to control the moon dust which to his great surprise turned out to be pure silver and also gave him the scythe he was using.

"I know, let's go." Naruto simply said and began walking toward the still open rift, he waved at Queen B who returned the gesture with a smile and few tears.

"Say my goodbye for Yugito-nee!"he shouted over his shoulder and walked inside the rift with Kaguya in tow, then, the rift closed and disappeared, leaving saddened Queen B alone.

"Be safe Naruto-kun..." Queen B whispered before turning away and walking toward the heart of Kumogakure.

* * *

Near the border of _Hi no Kuni(Fire Country) and Kaminari no Kuni(Lightning Country)_ was a small forest clearing hidden by thick foliage that even experienced Kunoichi would have problem getting through, inside this clearing lying on her stomach on top of the soft grass was a lone figure, it was a woman around 185cm in height with creamy skin, heart-shaped face, small nose, full lips, hourglass figure, high C-cup breasts, shapely rear and straight, bloody red hair with orange highlights reaching toward her waist. Her slitted, crimson eyes were gazing at a small violet flower before her, her elbows are touching the ground while she holds her head up with her soft-looking hands, her nails are long and sharp, covered in dark red nail polish while on her lips is a lipstick in the same colour.

She wore the same hime-kimono as Kaguya except hers was black and plain, with a hood to cover her head, on the back of her kimono placed in a sun-like pattern were nine fox-like tails in white colour. At first sight someone would see a very beautiful woman if not for few things, on top of her head were two fox-like ears in red and orange colours, her kimono is tugged up, showing her soft thighs, however from inside the kimono nine orange and red fox tails stick out, swaying slowly from side to side.

That person was Kurumi, the infamous Kyūbi no Yōko in her true, human form, she waited here for half hour now for Kaguya to return with HER Naruto, why she thought about him like that someone would ask, simple, it's thanks to Kaguya, she couldn't stand seeming someone she thought about like of her own daughter loose herself in hatred, that's why using some mind changing trick she directed all of Kyūbi's hatred toward humanity at Naruto and changed it into love, the effect was nearly instantaneous as Kurumi tackled Naruto to the ground and began hugging him and kissing his cheeks, voicing her plans of marrying him and having his kits which caused Naruto to blush furiously and Kaguya to snicker in humor. It all happened two years ago when they left Kaguya's dimension and arrived to Kumogakure where a famous Eight-tails Jinchūriki was, that's when Kaguya released her from the seal. _  
_

She would have gone with Kaguya but she don't like travelling by her rifts very much so she opted for waiting here, that allowed her to sort out everything that happened recently, she still wasn't used to the lack of hatred she felt before which made her already short temper even shorter, of course she never went off her frustration on Naruto or Kaguya...but all poor trees and rocks she saw.

"Ku-hime." Naruto's voice redirected her attention from the flower toward him, walking toward her with grin on his face Kurumi couldn't help but smile and slowly stood up.

"How was your training Naru-kun?" SHe asked with a lovely smile on her face, Naruto giggled and shook his head.

"Like always, B-sensei tricked me yet again." At that Kurumi's eyes gained an dangerous glint to them.

"Oh...I see...well, good for her that I wasn't there or else..." She couldn't finish as a hand on her shoulder turned her attention from Naruto to Kaguya's hand, her eyes went wide from fright and sweat slowly began to form on her forehead, looking up from the hand Kurumi saw Kaguya's smile, she nearly pissed herself, Kaguya have closed eyes and head slightly tilted to the right, on her face was a very sweet smile...too sweet, Kururmi felt the threat behind that smile and immediately looked down.

"Sorry...it won't happen again." Kurumi muttered, her fox ears dropping down, Kaguya sighed and smiled lovingly at her.

"You know that I wouldn't hurt my own child, right? Let's just go, Naruto need to be in Konoha on his birthday, after all I really want to see the look on Hokage's face when Naru-chan show her his skills." At that one Kurumi grinned.

"Yeah...and I would finally ask about permission to marry Naru-kun." Kurumi whispered to herself, Naruto didn't herd her but Kaguya did causing a smile to appear on her face. The three of them began toward their next destination, _Konohagakure no Sato._

* * *

{October 10 * Konohagakure}

Minako sighed around thousand time this day, it's been five years since Naruto disappeared, taken by the woman nobody recognized...well, mostly. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

-Flashback * five years ago * October 10-

Upon regaining consciousness Minako found herself staring at the white ceiling of the hospital, her eyesight at first blurry quickly became to sharpen when she realized what just happened, she quickly spring up from the bed and jumped through the window, the first destination she choose was Hyūga's clan compound, it took her only seconds before she found herself in front of the imposing gate.

With a strong kick the gate was blown back and Minako stormed inside the main building where she knew Hikari was, searching through the building and ignoring the fearful shouts Minako found what she was looking for and tore open the paper door leading to Hikari's office, inside she found her target Hyūga hikari.

Hikari was a woman around 176cm in height with long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of her clan. She wore a very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"Minako, to what do I own this sudden visit?" Hikari asked with indifference, when her wife was still alive Hikari was a very sweet woman that loved her family endlessly but upon her death Hikari became cold and distant, putting her role as a clan head above everything else.

Without warning Minako appeared in front front of her and pulled her up by her robes.

"Don't fuck with me, as saw that woman, she had Byakugan, SHE kidnapped Naruto!" Minako shouted in outrage, Hikari's eyes went wide open at that.

"Minako...we don't have time, put me down." Hikari said calmly, Minako gritted her teeth and dropped the Hyūga clan head onto the floor before turning around and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Is saw that weird woman, she had Byakugan so I knew that it was someone from your clan, you're too paranoid to let loose a pair of those eyes outside the village." Minako said, Hikari looked down in thought before looking up at Minako.

"What see looked like?" Hikari asked, Minako turned toward her and began describing the appearance of the mysterious woman, with each word Hikari's eyes were getting wider and wider.

"...and she also had that weird eye on her forehead, it was red with rings in it, also it had tomoe like sharingan." When Minako said that HIkari hitched her breath which didn't went unnoticed by Minako who narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Without word Hikari stood up and left, leaving angry and confused Minako.

-Flashback end-

When Hikari came back with a book Minako was furious...till she didn't learn the shocking fact, apparently this woman was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the first woman to ever use chakra, it shocked Minako to the core that such ancient being kidnapped her son, at first she couldn't believe that but when she saw the moon changing without the use of genjutsu she couldn't help but believe it. At knock on her door disturbed her musing.

"Enter!" Minako said sternly, the doors opened after few seconds and two person came in one she didn't recognize at all, dressed in black kimono and wearing a hood...however, the second person caused her heart to stop for few seconds.

"Naru...chan?" Minako asked with wide eyes, uncertain if that was true or her mind was tricking her, the blond smiled at her and nodded slightly.

"Yeah...I'm back...Kaa-chan..."

* * *

{Several minutes before}

It was a calm day for Konoha, the gate guards, Izumi and Kotetsu were having a nice afternoon nap when suddenly someone cleared his throat, waking the two guards up, they immediately noticed a rather handsome young man standing before them, standing beside him was a woman dressed in all black with a hood pulled up to hide her face.

"State your business?" Izumi asked lazily, Naruto chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumi-san, you two should know who I'am." He said simply, the two women looked him over, their eyes lingering slightly longer on his blue eyes, after several seconds of looking up and down Izumi's eyes went wide.

"Naruto...?" Izumi asked to which Naruto nodded happily.

"That's right, sorry for now but I must go visit my mother, she's still a Hokage, right?" He asked, both of the woman nodded dumbly, their minds not quiet catching up with the situation. Naruto strolled through Konoha, trying to behave as normal as possible but his haori was drawing too much attention for his comfort, of course he could take it off but it was a gift from Kaguya so it would be rude in his opinion if he simply took it off. Kurumi however was ecstatic, the multitude of various shops and restaurants caused her pupils to turn into tiny stars.

"Look Naru-kun, there's so much shops in here, can we walk around after you visit your mother?" Kurumi asked with a voice full of excitement and hope, Naruto chuckled at that and nodded.

"Of course, but maybe tomorrow, after all I don't want to miss Nanami's birthday party." Kurumi looked at him and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"But it's also your birthday, why you only care about Nanami's?" She asked, Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Why should I, I have you, Kaguya-hime and I'm back in the village, from what Kaguya told me my family never stopped looking for me, that means that they didn't forget me...for me it's all I need." With that said Naruto speed up his pace, Kurumi blushed and followed after him, they arrived at the Hokage tower without much problem and immediately began to walk up the stairs, the Hokage's secretary looked in their direction and her eyes went wide open, she didn't even bothered to stop them. Naruto knocked on the door and after few seconds a loud 'Enter!' sounded from the other side of the door, he smiled lightly and opened the door, Naruto looked at his mother's scrutinizing gaze, when her eyes landed on him they went wide open.

"Naru...chan?" Naruto's smile widened at that, he nodded.

"Yeah...I'm back...Kaa-chan..." Minako quickly jumped out from her seat and tackled Naruto to the ground, enveloping him in a very tight hug, then, she did something Naruto never saw her did, she began to cry. After several seconds of her wailing Naruto returned the hug.

"Calm down Kaa-chan, I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving ever again." Naruto said in a soothing tone, Kurumi smiled at the scene before her, she was glad that they finally reunited. After several more minutes of Minako's crying and Naruto trying to calm her down Minako slowly relaxed, letting out few final sniffs she wiped off her eyes from tears and smiled at Naruto before once more hugging him.

"Don't do that again...never again..." She said weakly and slowly fall asleep, Naruto chuckled and picked his mother up, he walked up to the couch and laid her down. From the seal on his wrist he unsealed a blanked and covered up his mother, he didn't missed few gasps from the shadows.

"Ku-hime, let's just wait for her to wake up, if Kaa-chan still keep that tradition then we have few more hours before the party." Kurumi nodded at that and sat down in a chair before Hokage's desk, Naruto did the same, sitting beside her, together they waited for Minako to wake up.

* * *

Kushina was having a rather peaceful day...until Nanami came back, after a quick greeting Nanami went inside her room and locked the door, after Naruto disappeared Kushina deactivated the private seals in both of her children rooms, she didn't told Nanami about it as it was a precaution in case she tried to do something stupid.

Kushina was just making the finishing touches to the birthday cake for her daughter when a moan from upstairs caught her attention.

'Not this again.' Kushina thought with a sigh before she silently went toward the stairs, upon reaching the first floor she sneaked up to Nanami's door and listened.

"Onii-sama...Onii-sama...please...faster...give it to me..." Nanami breathed out between moans, Kushina blushed furiously before quickly schooling her features and knocking on the door, a surprised squeal sounded out through the other side followed by hasty movements on the bed. Kushina opened the door and found her daughter sitting on top of her bed, face flushed and legs covered by the blanket, a book in hand. Kushina sighed and walked up to the bed, she sat at the edge and looked at her daughter. Nanami has 145.5cm in height, her red hair were now pinned into twintails with violet ribbons, the twintails reaching to the middle of her back, her facial features became more soft, maikng her look like a spitting image of Kushina, her figure also changed,taking a more womanly look than other girls her age with slim waist, low C-cup breasts and round rear. She wears a fitted mesh body suit with red sleeve-less, high-collared shirt over it, she also wears dark blue skirt reaching to the middle of her thighs held in place by a black leather belt to which shuriken pouches, kunai holsters and scroll holsters are attached, the belt was currently laying beside the bed near dark blue sandals and her skirt.

"I heard what you were doing." She said with all seriousness she could muster, she needed to talk about this with her daughter but knew that Minako wouldn't be too happy. She didn't even needed to hear what her daughter was doing, the smell was enough proof.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm reading." She said calmly, Kushina sighed and shook her head.

"You don't have to pretend to read, I heard everything from downstairs and the smell inside here is very heavy, besides your skirt lay on the floor so that mean it really get in your way when mastur..." Kushina didn't finish as a heavily blushing Nanami stopped her.

"MOM! Please just leave, besides, how dare you deactivate the seals, did you heard about privacy?!" The flustered Nanami ranted, much to Kushina's amusement, a grin slowly crept on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just wanted to talk about 'Onii-sama' and how you wanted him to give you something." Kushina said teasingly, Nanami quickly hide her face in her hands and groaned loudly, Kushina giggled lightly before a loving smile appeared on her face.

"You know, Minako probably wouldn't be happy if I told you that but I don't care." After she said that Nanami removed her hands from her still heavily blushing face and looked at her mother with interest.

"What is it?" She asked, Kushina gently grabbed Nanami's hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"I wanted to say that there's nothing wrong with you loving Naruto the way you do..." Kushina made a small pause to see her daughter's reaction, she wasn't disappointed. Nanami's eyes were wide open and a smile slowly tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Really?" Kushina nodded and began to explain the details.

"You see, in the whole story of the Uzumaki clan there were many marriages between siblings and nothing saw anything wrong with that, you know why?" When Nanami shook her head Kushina continued.

"It's because of our healing factor, children born from incest were just normal children, without any physical mutations or psychological problems. That healing factor took care of any possible problems and caused the incest to be legal in our clan, I myself am an example of that." At that Nanami's eyes went wide open.

"What?" She asked in surprise, Kushina giggled and explained.

"You see Nana-chan, my parents were siblings, two sisters to by more precise. Now you see that there's nothing in your way of loving Naruto...if he ever came back." Kushina said the last part weakly, sadness suddenly taking over her heart, Nanami looked down and nodded.

"Thank you Kaa-san...for telling me that, now I won't feel bad about my feelings toward Onii-sama." Nanami said with a tiny smile, Kushina nodded and stood up.

"Then...I will go now." She said and quickly went through few hand seals, the room glowed gold for a second before dying down.

"Have fun." Kushina said teasingly and walked out, her good mood returning with full force, Nanami blushed and looked down however a smile never left her lips.

"Yeah...I will." With that, Nanami resumed her earlier activities.

* * *

Minako slowly opened her eyes and groaned, she had such a pleasant dream, in that dream her Naru-chan was back in the village, all grown up. She slowly sat up on the couch and noticed the blanket.

'Wait a minute, I don't keep blankets in my office.' Minako thought and looked around, her eyes focused on two people sitting in front of her desk, looking up at their faces Minako gasped, it wasn't a dream, Naruto was back.

"You're finally awake Kaa-chan, if I remember correctly we still have around one hour before Nanami's party." He said calmly, his hand was gently stroking the red and orange hair of the person that laid her head in his laps, Minako smiled at the sight before she noticed something that filled her heart with fear, from the bottom of the woman's kimono nine fox tails were sticking out and on top of her head were two fox-like ears.

"Kyūbi..." Minako whispered to herself, eyes wide from fear, Naruto looked at her and nodded with a grin plastered on his face.

"That's right, however you should not fear, Kurumi loves me and wouldn't hurt anyone close to me." After he said that Minako looked at him like he lost his sanity, Naruto chuckled lightly and patted Kurumi's head few times.

"Ku-hime, time to wake up, they found out." Naruto said calmly, Kurumi stirred slightly before opening her eyes and looking up t Naruto with a smile on her lips.

"Naru-kun...you finally decided to give me your kits...?" Kurumi asked, still half asleep, Naruto sighed and lightly pinched the tip of her ears, her eyes snapped fully awake at that and she quickly sat up, not noticing the ANBU flinching in the shadows.

"Finally awake?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin, Kurumi turned toward him and blushed before pouting.

"Naru-kun you meanie, why did you do that, you know that my ears are sensitive." Kurumi whined before her eyes landed on Minako, she quickly jumped out from her seat, causing the ANBU to shot out from the shadow, however they all stopped when Kurumi bowed lowly toward Minako and said.

"Please give me your blessing to marry your son!" Kurumi shouted, shocking everyone except Naruto who sighed and palmed his face.

"What?" Minako asked after several seconds, the ANBU were still frozen in place.

"I love your son and I want to be his wife, that's why I ask for your blessing." The silence continued for few minutes with Minako looking from her son toward the supposedly powerful Kyūbi no Yōko that was bowing before her.

"No." Was Minako's simple answer, Kyūbi looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Simple, I don't know you, second, Naruto is still too young to get married..." At the second part Kyūbi raised her hand.

"But if he were a ninja then in the eyes of law he would be an adult, right?" At that Minako raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Technically speaking yes, however he's not a ninja, he can't use chakra." Minako said and looked at Kurumi to see her wide grin.

"That's where you're wrong, Naru-kun...show them." Kurumi said simply, Naruto sighed and stood up, he flashed through several hand signs at the speed that amazed Minako, he finished on 'Dragon' seal and said.

" **Gin no Kumo** (Cloud of Silver)," A rift opened behind Naruto from which a cloud of silvery dust began to flood inside the room, the dust formed a ring around Naruto and began to rotate slowly, gradually picking up the speed, suddenly the ring seemingly exploded, creating a cloud of silver dust that covered Naruto and blocked the view of him, after several seconds the cloud moved, forming a compressed ball of silver the size of a seven years old child and falling to the ground, creating a cracks in the tiled floor.

"Is that enough of a prove?" Naruto asked, Minako looked to the right and saw Naruto sitting at the couch beside her, a grin on his face. Minako nodded dumbly and stood up, going toward her desk.

"Say, Naruto...do you want to go to the academy and became a ninja?" Minako asked suddenly surprising Kurumi, Naruto however simply grinned.

"If it would allow me to protect this village then of course, but why the sudden decision?" He asked, Minako opened a drawer in the desk and searched for something.

"Simple, that would keep you safe, if others from the village hear about your ability to use chakra then they would demand to turn you into a breeding stock, I can't allow that." Naruto nodded at that, not very surprised by his mother's words, he would be very surprised if the council wouldn't demand that.

"Ne, Kaa-chan...are the council still the same or something have changed?" Naruto asked, minako pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it on top of the desk.

"It changed, Koharu Utatane, Hotaru Mitokado and Noriko Shimaru are still part of the council but now I extended it, the clan heads and the owners of the most influential businesses in the village with few civilians mixed in it, that way I can gain opinion from three sides at once." Naruto nodded at that however kept his true opinion for himself, he knew that business owners and civilians will try and take the most for themselves when the opportunity arrive.

"I see, that's good I think, can we get the formalities quickly, I want to surprise Nanami." At that Minako smiled happily.

"Of course."

* * *

"Kushi-chan, Nana-chan I'm home." Minako's voice sounded from the front door, she walked inside the kitchen while Naruto hide near the kitchen, inside the kitchen were Kushina, Nanami and few of her friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Natsushika Nara and Sango Uchiha.

Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is pulled into a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, her hair reached to her waist. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this.

Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She wears a red qipao dress with short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts and sandals.

Natsushika is a girl with lazy expression, shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. She also wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given to her by her mother. her attire is rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

The final guest was Sango, she has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint that hung over her face. She wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

The kids bowed toward Minako who smiled in return before moving closer to Kushina and giving her a peck on her lips.

"Sorry I couldn't be earlier, I had...a very important appointment." Minako said with a smile, Nanami waved at her with a grin.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, nothing bad happened." Nanami said, earning a smiles from her parents and grins from her friends.

"Well then, I think that you should make your wish." Minako said to which Nanami quickly nodded and blew off the candles, everyone clapped while Naruto, still hidden from everyone, smiled. Nanami grinned for a while before her smile fell, everyone noticed that and Kushina walked closer, taking her daughters hand into her own.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, Nanami sighed and shook her head.

"I just...I just wished that Onii-sama would be here...I guess my wish was ignored once more." At her words Naruto's eyes went wide open, he walked inside the kitchen without anyone noticing and patted her head lightly.

"I think that someone up there heard your wish Nana-chan." Naruto said with a grin, everyone except grinning Minako looked at him with wide eyes, Nanami looked over the stranger before her and gasped.

"O...Onii-sama...?" Nanami asked, Narutosmiled and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Of course it's me, it's good to see you again Nana-chan." When he stopped talking Nanami lunged at him and hugged him, tackling him to the ground just like Minako.

"Onii-sama!" Nanami shouted in happiness, burying her head in his chest, Naruto hugged her back and began to soothingly rub her back.

"Really now, you're just like Minako-kaa-chan." Minako blushed in embarrassment by the comment and pouted lightly, however her heart quickly melted at the happy reunion.

"So that was this important appointment Minako-chan?" Kushina asked to which Minako placed her hands at the back of her head and relaxed in her chair.

"I was just as surprised, but now we're finally together." Minako said and continued to watch as Nanami began to hug the life out of Naruto, still crying from joy, Nanami's friends looked in confusion at the only adults inside the room.

"Nanami probably told you about her missing brother didn't she?" Everyone nodded at Kushina's question.

"Well, here he is, back after five years." When the crying suddenly stopped everyone turned toward the siblings, what they saw shocked everyone, Nanami was straddling Naruto's waist, pushing him onto the floor and claiming his lips in a kiss. Minako immediately stood up to stop her daughter but one scary-as-fuck look from Kushina stopped her, Naruto stared wide eyed at his sister while she herself have her eyes closed, savouring the kiss while it lasted, finally, after several seconds she pulled away leaving a very thin string of saliva hanging from her mouth.

"You don't know how long I waited for that, Onii-sama, thanks to Kaa-chan telling me about our clan history I can say for sure." Nanami took a deep breath, everyone watched intently.

"I love you, Onii-sama...more than a brother." She said with eyes full of love and longing, Naruto gulped and whispered two words.

"Well shit."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and see you soon.


	3. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


	4. Annoucement!

For some time now I have the blog where all of my previous and new stories will be placed, that's why I would like all my fans to go there instead of this site.

afrc500 blogspot com (dots in blank spaces)

All my stories and their continuations or rewrites will be there, I hope I will see you all there.


End file.
